I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a button structure and, more specifically, to a button structure of saxophone that modifies the shape of treble E button, C button and bass Bb button, such design not only meet ergonomics requirement, players also fell the reduction of the height difference and increase the contact area while playing, players can play smoothly without errors.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that the play of current saxophones is to have players' right thumb fix on finger hook, then apply the third finger section of the index finger to play side Bb linking rod button, side C linking rod button and treble E button for corresponding sound.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 2 and FIG. 2A, that shows the arrangement of these buttons, from top to down, they are treble E button a1, side C linking rod button a2 and side Bb linking rod button a3; to view these buttons a from one side, they stretch down from the center high point and decline on right and left sides symmetrically, a finger hook b is installed on the back of these buttons a; when players press side C linking rod button a2 and side Bb linking rod button a3, they might feel uncomfortable by the angle difference, then when the third finger section c1 of the index finger c moves up, the contact areas of the third finger section c1 and buttons a move from left to right, since the highest point is on the center of the buttons a and is symmetrical from right to left side, it is possible to make index finger c not able to reach to the right spot but index finger c has to presses down and moves to right to ¾ of surface of the buttons a, and has to pass the curve of the highest point then move downward, the player might feel the long curve and height difference; when players play treble E button a1, side C linking rod button a2, they have to take finger hook b as a center of circle and turn upward for certain angle to play smoothly, however the intersection area of the known buttons a is parallel in horizontal direction, players might press the wrong buttons and not able to play smoothly.